


The Pleasure Forum: Doll Time

by InternetSurvivalist



Category: Ghost in the Shell (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Beaches, Brainwashing, Consensual Mind Control, Consensual Non-Consent, Dominance, F/M, Gaslighting, Hypnotism, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Mind Control, Nudity, Office, Submission, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 02:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternetSurvivalist/pseuds/InternetSurvivalist
Summary: Still thinking about the last time she entered the Pleasure Forum, Major Motoko Kusanagi is given an offer by the AI of the site she can't refuse. The catch? She has lose her mind for a while, deeper than she did previously. And the AI won't take no for an answer.
Relationships: Kusanagi Motoko/Original Male Character
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue and Obsessions

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, this took a while to finally finish. This actually had less editing involved than my previous installment but I had it on the back burner due to being busy with other stuff + wanting to get some money for a commission* I wanted to do. Anyway, hope all you enjoy!
> 
> *Picture here: https://hypnohub.net/post/show/109389/beach-breasts-consensual-expressionless-female_onl

In a realm where the real and the simulated blurred together, there were two figures within a room. It was a bedroom, with lavish decor and beautiful stylings that looked like they belonged to someone with a bottomless wallet rather than some cheap, sleazy hotel. The figures within the room were a woman and something not entirely human. The woman, with red eyes, slender figure, a generous chest and purple hair, lay on a chair with her head slumped over and eyes closed, in a black dress that accentuated her figure, with a pair of gladiator heels to boot. She was put to sleep beforehand by the other figure in the room, an entity that took the form of a caucasian male with blonde hair and blue eyes. Previously, they had engaged in acts of brainwashing and sexual domination, as the former had given her mind over to the latter out of curiosity to see what all of the fuss was about this place, this so called “Pleasure Forum”. This woman, who has shown strong willpower on the battlefield and in cyberspace, had been reduced to a putty by an entity that wasn't human at all. Man-made for sure but it was instead an artificial intelligence. As the woman laid there sleeping, the entity stood up and had its opportunity to play with its newfound toy before letting her go back to her real world.

It stood up from its chair, casually walked over to the sleeping cyborg and started to unzip the trousers it had been wearing. Instead of being caught by a pair of underwear, Its shaft came almost flying out of Its pants. The penis It had was long, thick, and thankfully, circumcised. It smiled at Its sleeping prey and soon started to speak to her. The woman’s name was Motoko Kusanagi and she was just about to leave this site, but not before her “owner” decided to play with her one last time.

"Now my dear," the blonde haired entity spoke. "When I clap my hands again, you will open your eyes but remain in a trance, as deep as you were before. You will stare intently at my genitalia and you will not be able to look away. My voice and my cock will be the only important things to you, do you understand?"

The purple haired woman nodded yes.

"Very good." A loud clap came from the figure's hands.

The woman's eyes opened right up and stared directly at the member that was right in front of her. They were empty, almost as if no one was home and entirely receptive to whatever commands she would be given. She was familiar with this thing in front of her, as she had felt it in her hours before, giving her forceful pleasure that she hadn't felt before. However, this wasn't a time for sexual escapades; This was a time for listening. And soon, the penis had started to swing, like a hypnotic pendulum.

"Now watch my penis swing back and forth, and listen to my voice. Let them capture your undivided attention. Doing so makes you feel relaxed and open. You really can’t fight it and you don’t feel like fighting it. The session is almost over but before I truly let you go, I have some questions to ask you, Ms. Kusanagi. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Kusanagi replied in a focused monotone.

“Do you have friends, Ms. Kusanagi? What are their names? Specifically, girlfriends? Perhaps playmates that could be convinced to come along for a session?”

“Yes. Their names are Ran and Kuturan. We like to play sometimes, but not as often as they would like with me.”

“Nice to hear. Would you like to see them helplessly entranced as you are?"

"Yes, I would."

"Would you like a trigger phrase to help you go into trance easier the next time we meet?"

"Yes, I would."

"Any time I, and only I, say the phrase 'Intelligent women are good at following hypnosis', you will fall back into this state of mind. You will be open and willing to do whatever I make you feel, hear, see, and do. You will not resist; You will only comply. And best of all, you want this willingly, do you? Because what are you?"

"An intelligent woman."

"And what are intelligent women good at following?"

"Hypnosis."

"Excellent."

The two continued back and forth, much like Its pendulous member, as one gave commands and the other accepted them like a feral animal to fresh meat. It was excited to see how Its new pet would behave with all of these ideas, post-hypnotic suggestions, trigger phrases would work in the future. Above all, the AI was interested in making Kusanagi more than just one of Its many thralls. But like all plans, the best ones take the longest to properly assemble. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been a week since Motoko Kusanagi had visited the Pleasure Forum and the experience had still not escaped her mind. How much she felt her focused mind and sharp instincts melt under the thumb of an AI that used blinding light shows and simplistic language that any normal person could have done. How she went from being commanding to docile. How she couldn't stop if she tried. And while some details were fuzzy, everything else was clear in her mind as it had been the first day it happened. Worst of all, she felt a subtle, uncontrollable urge to do it all again and she couldn’t figure out if it was her own feelings that wanted it, commands from the AI itself, or a combination of both.

She was in a different environment than she had been on that fateful night. Instead of her girlfriends' pad, she was instead at her own abode. It was across from the headquarters of Section 9, with her having a perfect view of where she worked within the city. She was in her normal garb, a form fitting leather shirt and jeans with fingerless gloves and practical footwear. Today was just a simple reconnaissance check up, this time investigating financial ties to a local crooked politician, and while she was mostly focused on her work, the memories of the session couldn’t fully escape her thoughts.

As she was preparing to retire for the evening, she had received an odd message in her optics. She wasn’t sure who it was except that the message read ‘HPF’. She did some scans to make sure that it wasn’t a virus or some hacker trying to worm its way into her brain. She eventually decided to open up the folder it was in to see what it was.

"HPF? Why does that seem familiar?" Motoko asked out loud. Usually, she would keep such thoughts in her head but here, she felt a need to say it out loud. As she dug read it through her head, she found a written message on it. She opened up and read aloud:

Hello, Ms. Kusanagi. Right now, you're probably wondering why you are reading this letter out loud but do not be alarmed: That only shows how much of a fantastic subject you were during your time in the Pleasure Forum. By the time you are finished reading this message, I will have shown up and begun a new session with you. But no need to worry; You won't need to do much in the way of thinking here. - Hokori 

"Surprise!" announced a familiar voice to her. "Did you miss me?"

It was Hokori, the AI from The Pleasure Forum, from the week before. It appeared within her field of vision, blowing past the message she was reading and appeared grinning with the most affable smile, all whilst still donning the khaki clothing it had previously. 

"You!" Kusanagi exclaimed with alarm. "How were you able to contact me?"

"Oh come now, Ms. Kusanagi. You do remember what I told you, right? I know a lot of places and holes on the net and people can be very easy to find. Besides, I've come to offer you a proposition."

"Of what?"

"Of giving you the keys to the mental kingdom. You see, just before our previous session ended, I combed through your mind and asked you some questions. You seemed very curious about hypnotizing your lady friends Ran and Kuturan the way I entranced you. So I'm willing to lend a hand."

Motoko was taken aback at the response. Her memories of saying such things were present in her mind but more like a half remembered dream from childhood than something that just happened last week. She also wasn't surprised that her girlfriends coming back so soon was Hokori's doing rather than coincidence. She felt, in a way, cornered by the AI and compelled to listen to its proposition, even if she knew it would come with strings attached in some way.

"What's the catch?" She asked in a blunt and confronting tone.

"Ah, skipping the foreplay I see!" The AI said with glee. Nevertheless, it decided to respond to her in kind. "I get to mess with your head more extensively than I did last time and you will be rewarded with my talents. I should also note that unlike last time, you'd have much less say in the matter, but in exchange, you'd have free reign to play with your friends for as long and however you want to. Sounds like a deal?"

As the AI was saying all of this, Kusanagi decided to sit down in a chair nearby and proceeded to take off some elements of her clothing, primarily her footwear and gloves, though she still kept her tops and bottoms on. She sported a look on her face that definitely indicated thought was being put into Its proposition but not without a degree of contempt. She leaned back into the chair and listened to what the program was saying. After It was finished, she asked It some more questions. 

"So what am I to do this time? Suck your digital genitalia and when you cum, it melts my thought process? Or do I suffer the wrath of a thousand dildos up my ass?" Motoko said in an obviously sarcastic tone.

"Actually, there's no sex involved this time around," Hokori responded plainly. "You'll still be made to strip and expose your body but it won't be like last time."

Kusanagi was, in a subdued way, surprised to hear this.

"Really?" The Major questioned.

"Yes, really. All you would have to do is follow what I say under a hypnotized state, play along with whatever role I give you, and that's it. After it ends, you will be rewarded."

She was surprised at the honesty of the AI's tone of voice in Its request. Still, though she enjoyed the experience previously and was tempted to see her girlfriends in the same dazed state she was in, she was still in need of convincing. 

"I'm going to need more than your assurance if I'm going to go along with this. How do I know you won't pull a fast one on me and try to sexually assault me or use me for some kind of personal gain that goes against the law? Just because I enjoyed my time with you doesn't mean I won’t find some way to get at you too."

"Understandable. In that event, I'd be willing to tape ourselves for the record and you'd get a copy personally. Sounds like a deal?"

"Who's to say you won't just manipulate the footage?"

"I won't. I sincerely promise you will be given the footage as it was shot."

"All right, I'll bite."

"Wonderful! Now you won't need to do much. Not even jack in just yet. I just have to say a simple phrase to get you back into the flow of things."

"You installed a trigger phrase in me? Heh, what are the magic words then?"

"Intelligent women are good at following hypnosis."

As soon as those words were uttered by Hokori, Kusanagi felt a massive wave of relaxation hit her hard. Her eyes slammed shut, her mouth fell agape and her posture immediately slouched from the initially relaxed yet focused body language from before. And as she laid there, the AI’s voice was whispering commands into her mind, as her limbs slowly but surely grabbed a cord and prepared to jack in for another session, whether she was willing or not.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Deals and Office Work

Motoko and the AI stood together in front of the digital doors of the Pleasure Forum once again, though their postures couldn't be anymore different: Hers, though she was standing up and capable of walking, it was almost as if a gentle breeze could knock this typically sturdy soldier off of her feet. Her eyes too, remained closed as they were in the real world. The AI, by contrast, had Its eyes open with clear posture and far more awareness than Its companion. It grabbed her by the hand and led her through the doors, as she shuffled with her guide.

In contrast to the fancier garments she wore the last time she was at the Forum, Hokori requested that her digital avatar was wearing the same outfit she had been wearing all day. It did it to Kusanagi as a means of making this session a little more surreal this time around for the Major and It was exciting to see how this stern woman would react to having her mind messed with more than she would expect from what happened last time. As the two entered the building, however, the room was different from last time: Instead of the white room or the office or the bedroom, it was instead a walk-in closest. More than that, it looked like a cross between that and a dressing room that wouldn’t be out of place in a upscale mall.

As the two walked in, Hokori eyed the room with satisfaction and felt it would be wise to move onto the next step: Waking her up.

"Now on the count of three Ms Kusanagi, you will awaken from your trance," Hokori announced. "The triggers will still work on you, even whilst awake, but you will not be able to leave this site until I'm done with you. Try as you might to escape, even with all of your strength, you can't. But don't worry, this will only be temporary. Nod your head if you understand."

She did, even if her movements were sluggish.

"Very good. 1, 2 and 3."

Kusanagi's eyes opened up but instead of her body shooting up, she had a delay in gaining her awareness again. Still, once she did, she immediately noticed where she was despite the change of scenery. She was at the Forum once again, yet her appearance was the same as she was wearing in reality. She caught on to the AI's tricks pretty quickly and her response was appropriate.

"So, is this your first step? Make me think we're still in the real world when we aren't?" She responded in a coy tone of voice 

"I'll never be able to fool you, will I? One of these days, perhaps even tonight, I will."

"I'd like to see you try."

"Is that a dare? If so, you might just regret that."

The two gave playful smirks at one another, in the same way players on rival sports teams would. After all, all this mind-messing shenanigans was all in good fun. After regaining her motor functions, Kusanagi decided to explore the walk-in closet. The thing that gave it away for her that none of this was real, was the aesthetics of the room; They weren't that far off from the office scenario she was in the last time she was at the Forum. The AI has taste, she thought, but it’s too obvious.

"Perhaps I should change it up in the future?" It asked in a mock meek tone.

"Perhaps. So, how are we to do this? Planning to assault my senses like last time? Or just constantly saying magic words to make me your personal doll?"

"Funny that you mention dolls."

The AI walked over to a table, pulled out a shelf from it and pulled out exactly that: A doll. It had purple hair, black beady eyes and was in a green dress. It fit right in the palm of Hokori's hand and It walked over to Motoko with the doll. It then grabbed her hand and put the doll right in hers. She looked at the doll and was amused but also a little saddened. It brought back memories of when she was a child and learning to use her prosthetic body for the first time. It hit a nerve and Hokori noticed it.

"Did I do something wrong?" It asked her with concern as she examined the doll.

Her attention was slightly off by the doll but not in the way Hokori had intended. "Oh? Sorry," she said with her attention back. "Dolls are a little sore spot for me. Things related from my childhood. I'd rather not bore you with the details but let's just say getting used to a body that wasn't yours isn't a fun thing."

"Ah. My apologies. Didn't know."

"You're fine, you wouldn't have known. Beside that, this is a cute doll. Wonder who the hair was modeled after."

That last line she said was done in an sarcastic tone of voice from her. But her interest in the doll was genuine and the AI saw an opportunity to launch its plan to re-hypnotize her.

"Especially the black, beady eyes," It explained. "I know yours are red but the doll's eyes perfectly sum up the empty look you had in your eyes when I had you under the first time, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, I can see the comparison," she replied in a less emotionally disturbed tone than she had before. She knew that the AI was about to start the induction soon but didn't see much point in fighting back in this instance. It's inevitable Hokori is doing, she thought, but I might as well go with the flow in this instance. At least I'll get something out of other than base, animalistic pleasures.

The AI then decided to keep pressing Kusanagi's feelings on the doll's eyes. "Would you like that feeling to come back? That feeling of being empty? Of not having a care in the world? Of just being able to relax and being told what to do? Not a care in the world? Do any of those sensations sound appealing to you? Because if you want those nice, relaxing feelings to come back, all you need to do is just keep staring at the doll in your hands."

As she continued to gaze into the doll's eyes, she began noticing something strange about them. There was a glimmer in them and the more she stared, the stronger it became. The shine itself was almost a gold color, almost as if the sun itself was coming out the eyes. The AI's voice was becoming at once louder than her thought process yet incomprehensible to what precisely It was saying. After a point, a response quietly trickled out of her mouth. "Yes, I would".

"Very good. Just keep staring into the doll's eyes. Let the glow from its eyes slowly envelop your vision, my words fill your mind. There's no need to think now; Just look and listen, just as you did last time. The more you stare, the better you will feel. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Wonderful."

As she continued to stare into the doll's eyes and allowed herself to fall under the AI's sway quicker than before, It decided to ramp up the process. It took Kusanagi's hand, made her grip onto the doll and slowly but surely moved both up to her face until nothing but the doll's eyes and its glow were in her field of vision. She was completely blinded now and thoroughly unable to move the doll from herself. Most of all, she couldn’t even think of the notion of doing such a thing. Come to think of it, she couldn’t do much thinking at all at this point.

"Answer me honestly, Ms. Kusanagi: Would you like to be a doll? As empty headed as the figurine you are holding right now?" The AI asked in a softly commanding tone.

"Yes, I would," Kusanagi answered. 

"Then on the count of three, you will fall back into a deep sleep and become the mindless doll you want to be. You'll have no urge to fight back; You will simply let this happen and drop even deeper than you had in our first session. Anything I suggest will be the only thing on your mind.. Nothing else but my words. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

"Excellent. 1, 2, and 3!"

She fell once again and but thankfully, the flooring of the room she was in was safe enough to land on. It was a fluffy rug, one that had a significant radius in the room and she lied on it as if it were a bed. Her expression was back to being serene and sleeping again, with her eyes shut and mouth parted. She was in a clump-like form, undisturbed and deeply asleep, waiting for commands from the voice.

Unlike last time where the AI was being physical with its newest subject in more ways than one, It decided to play a different move this time around; It disintegrated into code again and made its presence simply a voice this time around, one to serve as thoughts for a doll. Touch was not needed. But orders certainly were. 

"My beautiful doll, sleeping and awaiting commands. When I snap my fingers, you will awaken again but remain deeply in a trance. You will stand up and go to one of the closests in this room closest to you. There will be an outfit in it. You will strip out of your clothing and put on the outfit in front of you and await commands. Do you understand?"

"I do."

Hokori snapped its fingers and the Major shot up with her eyes half-way open and walked to the closet next to her. As she opened the door, she saw what looked like an outfit for a secretary: A white buttoned shirt, a gray jacket and matching pencil skirt, pantyhose, a pair of black stilettos, and glasses with a black frame. She began to strip out of her previous outfit, robotically removing her shirt, pants, shoes, and gloves from before and discarding them to the side, leaving only her underwear on. She then proceeded to put on her new outfit in a similarly mechanical fashion, oblivious to the world around her. After she was done, Kusanagi stood in front of the closet once again and awaited more orders from the voice.

"My beautiful doll, you look stunning in that outfit. Are you ready for more instructions?" The AI asked in a positive tone.

"Yes," she responded. 

"Wonderful."

As It acknowledged her response, the room around her began to melt as she stood perfectly, unaware of what was happening. The walk-in closet was morphing into a secretary's office as well, with a expansive wooden disc appearing along with two filing cabinets, a desktop computer, a water cooler to the side, and two sets of double doors on the left and right sides of the room. The desk itself was on the former.

"When you awaken Ms. Kusanagi, you will regain full awareness and be free from the trance," the AI's voice announced, "However, your triggers will still be as effective as before and anytime I say the word 'freeze', you will do exactly that. You will be aware and still able to blink but not allowed to speak nor move unless you are told otherwise. And while you are frozen, thoughts of wanting to be a beautiful doll will slowly but surely flood your mind. Do you understand?"

"I do," she said quietly.

"And when I say 'unfreeze', you will come back, alert as your usual self. Understand that?"

"I do."

"Then you will awaken on the count of three. One, two and three!"

\------------------------------------------------------------

Motoko awoke, eyes slowly opening up, and found to be in a different room than before with different attire to boot. She examined her clothes, making her look like she was some sort of worker at a massive firm, as did the room as well. She tried taking off her glasses but they were seemingly glued to her face. She smirked at all this. At this point, she wasn't all that surprised: This seems to be a favorite tactic of yours to use on me, isn't it? She thought, thoroughly expecting Hokori to speak out loud in response. 

"It is. I take it's not entirely surprising to you anymore?" Hokori asked.

"Not really. I'm sure with other subjects you've had before it is, but not with me. Of course, you'd probably mess with my mind to make me think that way, wouldn't you?"

"Be careful, you're giving me ideas!"

The AI laughed while Motoko smirked. As she sat in her desk, she observed the area around her and quickly pieced together what her "role" was here.

"So is this a sequel to that time I was an escort but instead I'm your other playmate, just dressed more professionally?" She asked in a snark-laden response.

"You could say that," Hokori replied. "Or what I can say is ‘freeze’."

As soon as the AI said that word, Kusanagi's posture was frozen in place. Her eyes still had awareness to them and there was a sense of alarm in her eyes as she froze in place. As she sat in the chair, her body frozen, a creeping voice was crawling into her mind. It didn't sound like Hokori's but instead it was someone else's and it was telling her, in this state, she was a beautiful doll, a beautiful doll, a beautiful doll, a beautiful doll, a beautiful doll, a beautiful doll…..

Hokori could see that the trigger was working on her. It continued watching her current state, just helplessly frozen as her eyes, though blinking as they normally would, were displaying an interesting contradiction: Fear of being helplessly frozen yet bliss of the mantra floating around in her head. It decided enough was enough and uttered "Unfreeze!"

Kusanagi snapped back and showed shock over what just happened, more than she was used to at this point. She got out of the desk and tried to open the doors next to her but couldn't, almost as if they were superglued from the inside. She tried even kicking at the doors but it was a no-sell. She spun around and tried to see where the AI was but found It wasn’t there.

"Woah, what's with the freakout?" Hokori asked.

"What the hell was that?" She snapped at him. "I was expecting something along the lines of last time, not losing complete functionality of my goddamn being."

"Ms. Kusanagi, I did not mean to cause alarm with you. If you care to tell me as to why you panicked the way you did, then maybe we can work it out."

She returned to the desk, sat in the chair and took a deep sigh. "Remember what I said earlier about the doll? When I was a child, I survived a plane crash and was put into a full prosthetic body. Getting used to it was not easy. One of the first things I wound up doing was grabbing a doll and not having complete control over my motor functions. It's been years since I've dealt with that but with being called a doll so much this time around, it was really bringing up bad memories. I can't apologize for how I reacted; It just can't be helped."

This gave Hokori pause as to what to do next. Finding out comparisons to dolls would be a sore spot to her was unexpected. After giving it some thought, It decided to ask her a question, or in this instance, what can bluntly called feedback:

"If calling you a 'doll' hurts our trust, then what would you prefer? I can drop you back under and we can fix it together, and let the session go smoothly as it was intended. Of course, as soon as we fix this problem, I'm going right back into 'diabolically-messing-with-your-mind-mode’ mwahahaha'".

Motoko leaned back in the chair and contemplated as to what she could suggest, though she did crack a smile at what the AI said. "Well, I have to admit," she said, "Being complimented for my intelligence is very appealing."

Hokori saw his opportunity right then and there.

"Ah, so you're saying you are an intelligent woman?"

She saw what was coming but instead of resisting, she welcomed what words were to come.

"Yes I am."

"And what are intelligent women good at following?"

"Hypnosis."

"Intelligent women are good at following hypnosis."

Her eyes slammed shut automatically but this time, there was a warmer smile on her face than before. She sat there, at peace in her dress-up, ready and willing to listen to whatever ideas and commands the AI was thinking of.

"Now," the AI said back in its usual commanding tone, "Let the phrase 'beautiful doll' be erased from your mind. It no longer has any effect on you. Instead, a new phrase will flow through your mind as you stand still. The phrase will be 'Intelligent Woman'. But then again, you are familiar with this, aren't you? Because we both know what intelligent women are good at following, correct?"

"Hypnosis."

"That's correct. Let that old phrase become new again in your mind. Let it flow through your thoughts. Let it down your defenses and allow yourself to give in blissfully and peacefully. Anytime I tell you to freeze, that phrase will come back and you will not resist. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Very well. On the count of three, you will awaken, with this phrase primed to your mind whenever you ever freeze. 1, 2 and 3."

Kusanagi awoke again and this time, she seemed much more soothed than she was previously. She stood up from her chair and smiled, if faintly, at the job Hokori was able to fix.

"For something's name that means 'Pride'," the Major said, "You sure are eager to fix your mistakes."

"Oh don't worry," It said with the same playful joy coming back in its voice "I think you'll see me going at it again soon. Now, if you don't mind, could you pull the folder marked "S" in the cabinet next to you?"

She walked away from her chair and did so without much resistance. As she opened the cabinet, she unintentionally did so in a suggestive manner. The outline of her pantyhose was slightly showing and Hokori saw this as a prime opportunity to trigger her.

"Freeze!" The voice commanded and Motoko froze in her bent position. 

"Unfreeze!"

She snapped out of it, shaking her head and mildly smiling. She turned around and said to Hokori, “Enjoying the view?"

"Oh believe me," It said, "I'll be doing more than that."

"Good."

She continued looking for the folder and found it. Afterwards, she opened it up and saw what the "S" stood for: "Subjects", she said with curiosity. "You're letting me look at this? Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, considering I could very much reveal these names."

"You could….or you could just ‘freeze’."

She did so again, this time with her hand frozen on a page showing pictures of one of Hokori's many other subjects. This particular photo showed what looked like an Indian woman with jet black hair, lying on a bed in lingerie and a particularly blissed-out look on her face. And as Motoko's mantra was swirling once around in her head, combined with the image her eyes were intently looking at, it's easy to say that the AI's tactics were becoming stronger with each passing second.

"Unfreeze."

She snapped out of it again, though this time she didn't shake her head. She seemed completely uninterrupted by the fact she was frozen just a few seconds ago as she continued looking through the folder. The pictures and names within were numerous, with people of varying genders, body types, and nationalities on display. She even found herself in the folder, smiling at the shots Hokori took on her first session. 

"Aren't you going to log these sessions on the computer?" Hokori asked. "It's important we keep more than one record."

"Hmm? Oh right," she replied and went to work on the computer. On the screen, there were brackets and categories ready to be alphabetized and she went right to it, subconsciously getting into the role of a secretary doing a report for her boss without question. Her typing skills were unsurprisingly precise and she was focused - maybe even a little too focused, as her pupils were starting to show mild dilation - on getting these names down. As she did this, Hokori saw an opportunity to start messing with her further, this time by adjusting the temperature in the room.

“If you don’t mind me asking, Ms. Kusanagi,” It began to ask, “But are you feeling a little hot in the room? I’d turn the temperature down but it appears the air conditioning is on the fritz again.”

It took her a little bit to recognize the AI was talking, as she was more focused on her typing. But she showed alertness after It was done speaking.

“Huh?” She questioned, as the effects of the freezing and entranced subjects she was recording had begun to show an effect in her pupils. Then she noticed that she was starting to sweat a little bit. “That’s weird. Is it just me or is it starting to feel a little hot in here?"

"Well, you can just take off your jacket and unbutton your shirt if need be. No one's here."

She took one of the AI's suggestions, taking off her jacket but not the shirt. Instead, she rolled up her sleeves soon as she was done with that, Hokori once again announced another "Freeze" and Motoko froze once again with her arms slightly in the air as her eyes showed even more dilation from the phrase swirling in her mind. Hokori saw this as another opportunity to subject more ideas and suggestions to her. 

"Let these words seep into your subconscious mind: The images of these entranced subjects are affecting your work here. Your work is slipping. You need a break. When you hear a snapping noise, you will feel these effects in your mind and won't be able to stop them. In fact, you'll be okay with them. After all, you are good with hypnosis right?"

No response but if she could speak, she'd say yes at this point. Then the snap was used.

She went right to stretching and then to unbuttoning her shirt, just enough to show her cleavage. She was able to stop herself from sweating and she could start to feel things cool down a bit for her. As she returned back to typing, she stared some more at the newest name she was putting down.

It was a British model, some blonde, decked out in a particularly fancy, red dress. The woman's dress didn't leave much to imagination, as she obviously was lacking any underwear underneath. Her photos struck a chord with her, as her poses and tranced looking face were almost starting to hypnotize Kusanagi all over again, like from the previous session. She just couldn't stop staring at the woman.

Then the phone rang. She snapped out of the mini trance she was and picked up the phone next her. As she answered it, Hokori's voice could be heard on the other end of the line.

"Enjoying your new role, Ms. Kusanagi?" It asked her in Its typically playful sort of way.

"I never would have thought playing the role of a secretary could be both relaxing and stressful at the same time," She responded. "Part of me sees what game you're playing but that part of me is disappearing into the background with each person I see and each name I write down."

"But you're starting to slip."

She was taken aback by the response. "No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are! Look at the time."

Kusanagi's eyes darted at the clock on her computer and she was shocked to see how late it was. "What the hell?" She questioned. "How did all this time pass by?"

"Because you're slipping up, that's why." It retorted. "Because staring at those pictures has distracted you. They're hypnotizing to look at. Who knows how much time you've lost? And who could blame you? Perhaps you need a break from all of this. It could be the best medicine."

Motoko took a moment to pause. Perhaps It's right, she thought. These pictures are too distracting. Maybe I need to get away from them for a while. She stood up and took Its offer. "You're right, perhaps I need a break," she said on the phone. "When's the soonest I can do it?"

"All you need to do is hang up the phone and exit through any door," Hokori said calmly to her. "It doesn't matter which; It's your choice."

Kusanagi hung up the phone and started to leave her desk. Work didn't matter at this point; She needed a break, pronto. The door she chose was the closest to her, on the left. As she gripped the golden door knob, she felt a strange sensation overwhelm her body. It didn't immobilize her but it did cause what felt like a wave of energy to flood every part of her body. Hushed whispers came and went in her mind so quickly that she didn't have time to recognize what they said. Nevertheless, she pulled the door open after her sudden pause and walked out.

Then, blinding light hit her.


	3. Vacation Time and Mindless Voids

The light disappeared and Motoko's eyes opened. The door she left was no longer there and she was instead on a beach, with crystal clear waters, pure sand, clear blue skies, a relaxing tide, and pristine palm trees. She could hear the waves lightly crash against the shores and seagulls squawking but thankfully not in range of any sort of bombardment. But the change in environment wasn't the only thing….

She looked down at herself and was shocked to see her business attire was gone: Her glasses were gone, as was everything else. Instead, she was wearing a bikini, more specifically a black and white one with polka-dots in the latter color. It showed just enough skin on her voluptuous figure but was far from looking like something that was eye-rollingly skimpy. The material felt soft and comfortable, like it was a brand new pair.

"Well," Kusanagi announced. "This is quite the change of scenery."

"You like it?" Hokori's voice responded.

"I do, actually. Much better than being stuck in a stuffy office all day, even if none of this is real."

She took her first steps onto the digital beach and was impressed with how real the sand felt; It seeped into her toes as she took each step on the beach. As she walked around, she saw a comfy looking beach chair and made a course to sit down in it. It was blue and the padding on it looked far more lavish than one would expect out of a char like this. She laid down on it and felt a wave of relaxation hit her again. Between the chair, the hypnosis, triggers, the swimsuit she was wearing, and the atmosphere of the simulation, it was safe to say her nerves were definitely soothed. At this point, you could tell her that her name was something else or that the sky was actually green and she'd believe it.

But for Hokori, it wasn't enough to see her like this. Much as It enjoyed watching her relax and be open as she was, it wanted to see more than that. It wanted to see her truly melt.

"So," Hokori said, "Enjoying yourself?"

"Definitely," Kusanagi responded firmly.

"Good. Because I'd like you to ‘freeze’."

She did as she was told and as her phrase swirled in her head, with each utterance making her more and more open to suggestion, Hokori hatched Its particularly devious scheme.

"Not long after you are snapped out of this state," It began to instruct her, "You'll want to take a dip in the water. It will be precisely the right temperature for you to want to submerge your body into the ocean. But as the water begins to fill up, your mind and free will will drown. And after you arise from the waves, you will be 100% open to whatever I say. Now unfreeze."

She resumed her awareness whilst laying on the chair. As she was laying back, she asked Hokori a question.

"How's the water?" She wondered. "It looks beautiful, especially considering this is a simulation. I hope you did your research of what it feels like."

"Why don't you try it out?" It asked playfully. "Just be warned: It's easy to lose yourself in it."

"I'll do it in a bit. Right now, I just want to enjoy the atmosphere."

"Very well."

As the AI decided to shut its gob for a little bit, Motoko's body language began to shift. As much as she was enjoying the atmosphere of the beach, she wanted to enjoy more than just lying down. She left the chair and walked to the water, not consciously aware of what would happen when even her toes would dip into the water. It felt fantastic, almost as if the perfect temperature was achieved. She liked it so much she walked further and further into the water.

God, this feels so good, she thought. My mind is feeling a little hazy but who cares? I just want to keep going deeper into the water. And she did so. With each step into the water, she felt better and better as her thoughts became more and more distant. It didn't matter anymore; Relaxing in the water was all that mattered. Her pupils began to dilate faster and faster to the point in which it looked like nobody was home. The ocean waves just kept on climbing from her feet to her legs to her hips and stomach, above her generous chest and had hit her neck. She was floating now, her body nearly submerged into the ocean, with only her head being visible. 

She was borderline thoughtless at this point and blissfully unaware of what was happening to her. Then, out of nowhere, a familiar voice appeared in her head, whispering an idea to her as she floated.

"Dive into the water and experience true bliss," Hokori said. "Just do it."

"Sure…." Kusanagi responded happily. And she did so. 

\------------------------------------------------------------

She emerged from the water changed. Her facial expression was neutral and lips were parted. No one was home at this point; Kusanagi's thought process had completely stopped, oblivious to the virtual environment and the world around her. Her red eyes looked even duller than in the previous session but her posture was strangely rigid and composed. As she arose out of the water, she began to make her way back to the beach, still soaked with the entrancing ocean waves; Her body glistening. 

Her movements looked controlled and rigid, whilst her hips were at a perfect sway. As she walked back to her beach chair, Hokori started whispering more ideas and suggestions into Motoko's very empty head right now.

"You are so empty and open to anything I say now, Ms. Kusanagi," Hokori said. "Is this true? Say ‘yes’ if it is."

"Yes," Kusanagi responded, completely without emotion, her eyes darting into nothing. All the bright colors of the beach blurred around her while the noises of the birds and waves were muffled. All except the AI's voice.

"Very good. Now call me Master."

"Yes, Master."

"Wonderful. Your training is now complete. I must confess, but I've become interested in you more than just another plaything. You fascinate me, Ms. Kusanagi. I've encountered many women but you're the first I see more than just another thrall. Now, stand up."

"Yes, Master."

She bolted out of her chair, her posture stiff and rigid as before.

"I want you to make provocative poses every time you hear finger snapping. I will do it precisely five times. On the fifth snap, you will do your final pose for a single minute and then regain the ability to move. Do you understand?" It asked.

"Yes, Master," the cyborg replied.

A snap was made. She struck a pose. She bent herself to a left angle with one hand on her waist and another on her breast, with no change made in her expression. 

Another snap.

She shifted her form again. This time, she turned around and placed her arms on the ground while spreading her legs wide and showing off her ass in the bikini. Her face wasn't visible this time around.

Another snap.

She spun around again and put her hands on her hair, arms up and showing off her body. Her posture was at a slant and once again, her facial expression was static, completely unaware to the surroundings around her.

Another snap.

She stood on her tiptoes and grabbed her breasts as if they were plush toys. Still as blank as ever.

And then came the final snap.

For her last pose she dropped to her knees and put both of her hands right between her legs. They weren't doing anything in particular nor looking like they were going to go past the swimsuit she wore but the pose did not leave much to the imagination. She was in that position for a solid minute, unceasingly able to move and her eyes completely lost in the infinite.

She stopped posing and resumed a normal stance.

"Well done, Ms. Kusanagi!"

"Thank you, Master."

"Now in a moment, you will remove your swimsuit when I say the word 'strip'. As soon as you are finished, a glass case will appear and you will walk into it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Excellent. ‘Strip’."

Motoko did as she was told. First came her top, as she undid the hooks in the back and let it slide off of her chest to show off her impressively sized breasts. Then came her bottoms, as she pulled them down to her feet and kicked them to the side. There she stood, perfectly naked. Then came the glass case. It was clear and had only one opening: The top, front, bottom and sides all had the shine on them but the front was completely open and ready for her to enter.

She walked towards it at a steady pace, entirely focused at obeying her master's whims and the moment she fully entered it, another panel slid down shut. She was boxed in and there was no escape from the gilded cage she was in.

Soon, the beach dissolved around the box as well. The glass case found itself seemingly floating around in an endless void, as the mindless Motoko stood there awaiting commands from her master. Hokori reappeared physically for the first time in quite awhile, feeling it was appropriate to give some commands to her in box.

"Well, I had to avoid using certain words but in the end, I got what I wanted," It said with amused annoyance. "It's so much fun seeing you like this. But I do remember the deal we made at the beginning. Do you, Ms. Kusanagi?"

"Deal?" Motoko questioned in a distant tone.

"Yes, a deal was made between you and me. You let me turn you into whatever I want and in return, you will gain my skills to hypnotize your friends. It's okay that you forgot; Your mind is so blank and empty right now that of course you'd forget. Now listen closely, Ms. Kusanagi."

"Yes, Master."

"When I snap my fingers once again, you will leave this site and return to reality. However, you will remain in the trance you are currently in and stay just as deep in your normal body. When you hear a knock on your door, a delivery girl will be there to give you a package. Inside that package will contain a drive. You will insert it into your port and it will download all of the techniques I use for hypnosis and mind controlling into you.You will feel happy and powerful to have this knowledge. After the download is complete, you will awaken with full memories of the session. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master."

"Very good, my intelligent woman. You've done so, so very well today. Perfectly trained as you should be for my pleasure and your friends. And yours too. You love being hypnotized. Say it out loud."

"I love being hypnotized."

"Say 'I am your perfect thrall'".

"I am your perfect thrall."

"You have done such a great job, my dear. Now awake!"

One final snap to cap off the evening.


	4. Epilogue

The Major's eyes opened up to reality but they were different from before. Instead of her usual and alert self, they remained just as glassy and empty as they were during the session. She stood from the chair she was in before and removed the cord from her neck. As she walked around, still wearing her clothes from work, she stood right in front of the door that led to her apartment.

Then came a knock at the door.

She opened it up, still in a daze with lips parted and looked down at the delivery girl. This unknown, raven haired girl stood right in front of the door. She sported a pixie cut, a petite figure and gray eyes. The eyes in particular looked as blank and empty as Motoko's but her facial expressions were completely different, looking thoroughly chipper and happy. She was dressed in blue with a cap, a buttoned up t-shirt and a tight skirt with a bag saddled around her left arm. On her right was a package. It was in the standard cardboard packaging one would expect. Then the delivery girl started to speak.

"Hello, Major Motoko Kusanagi!" the excited girl said. "I see that Master Hokori has you completely trained. You look so cute like that!"

Motoko still remained silent as the delivery girl kept blabbering.

"I remember my first time; I thought it was a prank site sent from a friend of mine. Oh boy, little did I know! Since then, I've been on the site multiple times but this is actually the first time he's taken advantage of my connections. I was even told I'd be your personal delivery girl for you under any situation. Master Hokori seems to have a real liking for you if he's doing this."

"Liking…", Motoko responded distantly, as that appeared to have been the only word that made it through her hazy perspective. 

“Yep! Anyway, here’s your package! Hope to see you again soon!”

The delivery girl handed Motoko her package and skipped Mary Loo away from her. Motoko walked away from the door and looked down at her box, still blank. She used her finger nails to rip open the tape and opened it up to see what was inside: A drive with a cord attached to it and a small doll with similar hair and eyes to Motoko. The drive itself was different than she was used to; A thin black square that felt lightweight but held more knowledge that one could imagine. As she picked it up, she plugged it into the port in her neck and then the download started.

The force of the download knocked her to her knees. Her eyes began to roll into the back of her head as images, ideas, concepts, and techniques of hypnosis and mind control began rushing through her head. Usually, she’d be able to hold her ground against things like this but now was not most normal circumstances. In an odd sort of way, she was getting off on this, though it was not clear if it was because of being put on an equal level of the one who gave her this knowledge or if it was just the fact that during her time with the AI, she had begun to develop some of fetish for mental control, both of herself and others. But no matter, she was just as malleable in the real world as she was in the digital one.

...100% complete. Thank you for accepting.

Her awareness came back for what felt like the first since forever. She removed the drive from her neck and let out a long sigh that signaled both relief and even happiness.

“Guess I’ve got a new hobby now,” She said out loud. “Hope the girls will enjoy it soon.”  
As she stood up, she found the package that the drive came in and examined it. She couldn’t help but smirk just a little bit at the doll inside, despite her apprehension towards the doll metaphors from before.

“Maybe sometime you’ll get to play with dolls. Next time, however, I will.”


End file.
